Secrets of the Waves
by Hennerz
Summary: Rikki, Cleo and Emma are as close as sisters, but how will their friendship fair after a series of events cause each of them to reach breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at anything like this, sorry if you get confused by British spelling or grammar...comes with the territory y'see! Cheers!

_____

Emma sat on a bench outside the science labs at school waiting for Cleo to arrive, they had arranged to meet by text an hour or so earlier. The bench was oddly damp and Emma felt uncomfortable, shifting herself along grimacing, paranoid at the slight moisture seeping through her shorts. Not only was the water a worry, but how it had got there too...

"Hi!" Emma smiled as Cleo trotted over and stood eyeing the discoloured bench and deciding not to sit.

"Hey Emma, what was with the urgency?"  
"Well...it's not so much urgency it's just well..."  
"Rikki?" Cleo replied, finishing the sentence.  
Emma shrugged pulling a face which was a cross between a grimace and a smirk.  
"Yeh, she's being a real pain at the moment." Cleo replied, surprisingly blunt, and quickly changed her tone noticing Emma's raised eyebrows.  
"She's just been off with us, and difficult hasn't she!" Cleo rearranged her words in an attempt to soften Emma's daggers.  
"Yeh well..." Emma agreed, "You know what Rikki's like, once her minds made up on anything, there isn't much we can really do to shift it."  
"It's pretty tiring. We can't be anywhere anymore without her being at someone's throat, do you think something's going on and we just don't know?" Cleo concluded after a few moments of silence.  
Emma got to her feet, "Swim?" She suggested, reading Cleo's mood perfectly. Cleo's face lit up suddenly as she nodded and turned heading towards the beach, her body tensing with excitement at the prospect of getting into the water.

_______

"Fags, wallet, phone, keys..." Rikki mumbled feeling around various pockets for all of the listed.  
"Keys...keys..." She repeated rummaging around the various piles of clothes in her bedroom. After ten minutes and even less floor visible, Rikki pulled a chain attached to a pair of camo shorts by the belt clasp, her keys rattling on the end.  
"Are you coming or what?" Zane walked in impatiently, Rikki turned exasperated but smiled as she saw Zane struggling to keep a serious expression.  
"I'm coming! I just couldn't find my keys, got 'em"  
"Which number set is that? Fifth...sixth?"  
"Oi! Shh, you're just as bad as me!" Rikki smiled walking towards her boyfriend, he swung an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped herself around his waist as they moved out towards Zane's car.  
As Rikki perched herself in the passenger seat her phone rang, and as she manoeuvred it from her pocket she saw Cleo's name flashing on the screen.  
"Hey Cleo!" Rikki answered cheerfully inhaling a drag of her cigarette.  
"Are you around today?"  
"Yeh, we're just heading to the beach actually."  
"We?"  
"Me and Zane..."  
"Oh right yeh, of course! Sorry! Fancy a swim? We all need to chat."  
Rikki sighed at the last sentence, she did want to swim but not if it meant another interrogation session.  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly when we'll be done cause it's our two year anniversary today." She replied.  
"Oh! Alright, well if you're up for it; give me or Em a call."  
Rikki hung up the phone and looked at Zane as they drove. She hadn't lost the butterflies which filled her stomach whenever she looked at him, but something had been plaguing him recently but he kept tight lipped as usual and it had given her a growing feeling of resentment.  
Zane glanced at Rikki quickly, trying to keep focus on the road.  
"What you staring at me for? You're going to put me off!" He grinned staring into her eyes, and then turning back to concentrate on the road ahead.  
"Nothing." Rikki shrugged, "Just looking I guess."  
"Who was on the phone."  
"Cleo."  
"Oh?"  
"What do you mean, _oh_?"  
"Nothing."  
"Right."  
Zane glanced at her again slightly confused, and he knew from then on he'd never understand how Rikki could go from looking at him with affection to hatred in a matter of seconds but he smiled remembering how he loved her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cleo arrived at Mako, she glanced around desperately for Emma. Since when were there so many sharks! She hauled herself out of the water touching the graze on her shoulder which she had gained darting out of the way of a hammerheads jaws.  
"Emma?!" She called out into the darkness of the cave around her, no reply.  
After a few minutes shaking herself in an attempt to dry off Cleo snatched her phone out of her newly appeared pocket and dialled Rikki's number.  
Rikki answered after two rings, "Rikki, I can't find Emma! There are sharks everywhere, can you get here, don't swim, but I can't find her Rikki! What if they bit her, she wouldn't stand a chance, there were hundreds!" Cleo babbled.

Rikki started to panic; inwardly of course, on the surface she controlled her panic.  
"Zane, I need to borrow your boat, Emma might be hurt."  
Zane looked at Rikki and nodded;  
"I'm coming too." He said and Rikki opened her mouth to protest but didn't want to waste time; she waved her hand as indication for him to follow him.

Emma opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she was dry; the tide had washed her up on the beach and had then receded away again. She let out an involuntary scream as she attempted to move her legs. Easing herself up she leant on her elbows she felt hot tears already streaming down her face as she took in the appearance of her useless legs. They were bumpy and bruised, and blood was still pouring from her ankle, definitely broken, she thought to herself as she laid herself back against the sand thinking about what happened...swimming...sharks...reef...Cleo! She felt her stomach clench with worry for her friend, there were sharks everywhere. Her phone was safe in her pocket, she tugged it out and winced at the slight movement of her legs, her body had begun to ache badly all over. She squinted up at the screen of her phone trying to find Cleo's number through blurry eyes, and noticed the sky was darkening, rain clouds.

"Cleo..." Emma heard herself croak, "Are you ok?"  
"Emma! Oh my god, _I'm ok_! Where the hell are you? We've been looking for you for hours!" Cleo let her words pour out on their own.  
"Hours..." Emma replied weakly.  
"I got to Mako and you weren't there, I phoned Rikki, we need to come get you, there's a storm coming. Where are you? I can hardly hear you Em."  
"I—I dunno, a beach, I'm bleeding quite a lot Cleo, my legs are broken, I can't swim!"  
Rikki grew impatient as Cleo gasped, and held out her hand for the phone.  
Cleo obliged tears pouring down her face, shaking her head in disbelief of the situation.  
"Landmarks Em, landmarks."  
"Rikki, I can't..."  
"Em, come on please!"  
"There's no way up, cliffs are surrounding it, there's a hut...."  
The line went dead. Emma screamed in anger throwing the phone away from her, immediately realising her mistake she let out another scream this time directed at the sky and the rain clouds.

"Emma!" Rikki was screaming at Cleo's phone, she shoved it back into Cleo's hand in frustration. "Where is there a hut on a beach?"  
"What?" Zane asked, "There are probably hundreds of huts on beaches Rikki..." He smiled slightly, shrugging.  
Rikki rounded on him, "A hut Zane! A fucking hut on a beach, cliff surround it, it's all she said but we need to find her, she's really hurt!" Zane looked down at Rikki who had her hands gripped around his shirt shaking him slightly.  
"Babe, calm down..." Zane replied weakly, and Rikki's face started to turn crimson with stewing anger.  
Cleo walked towards the pair and placed her hand on Rikki's shoulder.  
"Isn't there that beach we went to that time with Louis when he went fishing, landlocked, couple of miles up the coast, and there was that little hut."  
"I know the one, Philli beach or something...it's a mile or so from Mako." Zane interjected attempting to help.  
Rikki frowned and let go of Zane's shirt with a slight shove.  
"Yeh, I remember...let's go!"  
Zane grabbed her wrist, "But the sharks!"  
Rikki snatched her arm back; she was a natural at misdirecting her fury at innocent parties.  
"I don't care. We have to get there."  
"I'll follow in the boat." Zane added.  
"Do whatever you want." Rikki as a drop of rain hit her arm, eye's wide; she rushed towards the sea with Cleo at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma lay on her back waiting for the rain to arrive, knowing she'd feel even more like a beached whale than she already did. As the storm hit, the rain began pounding immediately. Emma counted the seconds in her head as her body suddenly started to change on its own. Squeezing her eyes shut as the pain and rain poured at her, she opened her eyes but couldn't see anything as the pain of her transformation overwhelmed her.

________

Rikki signalled to Cleo to stay close to her, as they zoomed through the water, Rikki began to feel nervous, asking herself questions which she couldn't answer yet; would Emma be ok when they found her, and how would they get her back?  
Cleo grabbed Rikki's arm causing them both to stop in the water, and pointed up, just as a dark shadow loomed over their heads. Rikki grabbed Cleo's arm and tugged her further down towards the reef below, they were beginning to notice more and more sharks in the water. Rikki raised her palm every time one got close, sending hot water their way and even ended up punching one in the nose as it got too close for comfort. Cleo shot balls of water at them, sending them flying backwards and causing shock and disorientation. They looked at each other knowingly, and both aimed their powers at one of the circling group, confusion struck as all the sharks scattered every which way enabling Rikki and Cleo to dart through the gap and hurry towards their destination and their friend.

____

Zane was hurrying towards the beach, unsure whether to phone the coast guard as the rain pounded against his back. He'd called Lewis straight away and told him to meet at the boats, Lewis had been true to his word and was there on time and now proceeded to crouch over his bag in an attempt to keep the contents dry.

____

As Rikki and Cleo surfaced in front of Philli beach they scanned for any sign of their friend;  
"She's there!" Cleo screamed seeing an outline of a body on the beach; they both set off towards Emma and were in the water near her in a matter of seconds.  
"Emma, are you ok?" Cleo called out but Emma didn't move.  
Rikki and Cleo looked at each other and then began to move up the beach towards her, eventually both leaning either side of her.  
Cleo held a hand on Emma's cheek and tapped it gently,  
"Emma, are you there honey?" There wasn't so much as an eyelid flicker.  
"We need to keep her warm." Rikki said.  
Cleo swung her arm over and hugged Emma tightly, and began to cry. Rikki watched Cleo and then realised what she was attempting to do, and also leant over her friend and held her tightly in a hug.  
The three of them lay on the beach completely helpless, and feeling more like sisters than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we nearly there?" Zane asked as Lewis took in his bearings.  
"It's just up ahead!" Lewis yelled over the storm. Bolt lightening darted across the sky and a deafening rumble of thunder sounded as the rain lashed against them. "They're there!" He yelled again as they approached the beach.  
Lewis jumped into the shallow water and waded over as Zane attempted to drag the boat onto the beach.  
Rikki sat up as Lewis reached them, "The hut Lewis! You and Zane need to carry her and get her dry!"  
Lewis nodded as Zane ran over looking panicked, Lewis reached under Emma's arms and Zane attempted to gently carry her tail.  
"Watch her head!" Cleo sobbed as they moved away towards the hut.  
Rikki shuffled up and gripped Cleo into a hug, hoping the rain would disguise her own tears.  
Zane and Lewis ran back towards them, "We need to get you inside guys, who first?"  
"Take Cleo, I'm fine." Rikki said, smiling weakly. She sat and waited for them to come back for her, and attempted to get herself composed. 'Come on Rikki, get a grip.' She told herself.  
"Are you alright?" Zane asked her as they reached the inside of the hut, it smelt like mould and wafts of rotting fish kept tainting their nostrils. Holding out her hand and nodding, Rikki then proceeded to dry herself, Cleo, Emma, then Lewis and lastly Zane.  
He took her outstretched hand and squeezed but Rikki didn't squeeze back, feeling numb.  
"What are we gonna do?" Cleo asked, holding Emma's limp hand, stroking it gently.  
"We could take her back with the boat?" Zane suggested.  
"She's too heavy with her tail and then plus me, and this storms not letting up at all, there's no way we can keep her dry."  
"We could swim with her." Cleo shrugged.  
"She's got an open wound, there's too many sharks, they'll be on us in a second." Rikki replied. "I think we're gonna have to wait this one out, how's she doing? Is that an option?"  
Lewis looked down at Emma as he checked her pulse and nodded. "Her pulse is a little fast but I've stopped the bleeding. Her legs are really banged up though."  
Rikki moved over towards Emma and knelt down next to her head, and stroked her hair.  
"You're gonna be ok Em." She whispered, there was an odd silence as the storm raged above them.

_______

Cleo sat in Lewis arms in the corner looking pale and occasionally glancing over to Emma who was still unconscious. Rikki leant against the wall next to Emma's head and Zane sat next to her.  
"What's going on with you Rikki?" He finally asked.  
"What do you mean, what's going on with me?"  
"Sometimes I'm not sure if you love me or hate me, and it doesn't seem like you're sure either."  
"I don't hate you, of course I don't."  
"But you don't love me?"  
"I do."  
"But?"  
"There isn't a but, I just do."  
"Well what's going on then, why are you always so angry at everyone?"  
Rikki bit her lip.  
"Just drop it."  
"You see, any time I bring up anything remotely sensitive you close up. Why won't you let me get close? Why won't you let anyone get close?"  
"I-it's not, I-." Rikki began to stutter and then fell silent noticing that Cleo and Lewis were watching her.  
"Do you feel the same, like I close up?" She asked them, her eyes glistening with tears. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry'. She repeated to herself swallowing as the lump rose in her throat and her head began to ache in an attempt to block the emotion.  
"I think, that you have your reasons for being how you are, it's just sometimes it seems like you're trying to keep everyone at arms length."  
Rikki's lip was trembling, despite her best effort to stop it. She felt trapped, unable to go outside all eyes on her.  
"Everyone let's you down in the end, people die, leave, lie, the further away people are from me, the better off I am and the better off they are." She concluded.  
"Have we ever let you down?" Cleo asked, also close to tears.  
Rikki sat and thought, they hadn't, but was that because she'd not given the opportunity to let her down or because they wouldn't.  
"No. I'm sorry." She said, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. She gasped as she felt a hand grab her ankle.  
"Em, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Rikki said moving forward right next to Emma's head.  
"Sore..." She croaked. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't talk to us about anything Rikki."  
Rikki shook her head; "Shh, you don't need to talk about that now. Are you in a lot of pain?"  
Emma was breathing oddly, and nodded, her body was shaking with every breath. "We need to get out of here."  
"But the storms still-" Zane began but stopped as he noticed the three girls moving closer together.  
"Are you sure?" Lewis asked Emma and nodded again raising her hands in unison to the sky above them, fingers clenching.  
The storm crashed one last time, then proceeded to die away as soon as it had come. Emma let out a little moan and her eyes flickered as she lost her battle with consciousness for the third time that day.

____


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma!" Cleo screamed as Rikki looked at Lewis panicking. "Lewis do something!" Cleo yelled.  
"We need to get her to the boat." Lewis replied, leaning down picking her up into his arms struggling to hold her gently under her unconscious weight. She hung lifeless in his arms, head lolled backwards arms dangling uselessly. Cleo let out a small shriek as she saw the shape of Emma's shattered legs. Rikki automatically grabbed Cleo into a hug and faced her towards her shoulder, allowing Lewis to manoeuvre Emma into the bright sunlight outside. Zane followed him closely making sure he was securely holding Emma, leaving Rikki stood comforting Cleo inside the hut.  
Lewis and Zane sat in the boat, Lewis holding Emma's head still on his knees as Zane started up the motor pushing himself out in the now calm water with his hands.  
"Stay here! I'll come back for you!" He called as the motor began to roar and the boat sped off into the distance.  
Rikki and Cleo moved out into the sunlight and both sat on the sand. Cleo continued to cry noisily while Rikki sat with an arm around her friend, her face returning to its usual solemn expression. She felt drained, angry, weak, but most of all worried. What if Emma wasn't ok? Was stopping the storm too much for her body to cope with?  
Rikki brought her free hand up to her temples and massaged them, attempting to free up another headache pounding from blocking her emotions.

____

Lewis and Zane moved Emma onto the soft dry sand, there was no one around just yet.  
"What shall we say? They're going to ask questions?" Zane voiced suddenly.  
"It doesn't really matter right now! We _need_ help, just ring an ambulance Zane."  
"Of course it matters! We could say...we could say we found her washed up?"  
"She's dry...there's just been a torrential downpour, and she's completely dry...with two boys, cuts, bruises and broken bones!"  
"The sun is out now though, couldn't it just look like she'd dried off or something?"  
"Zane, we don't have time for this she's not breathing properly. You can leave if you want! I'll think of something!"  
"I'm gonna have to go get Cleo and Rikki, they won't wait long and I don't want to take the risk of them swimming."  
Lewis called the dialled for the ambulance whilst holding his fingers on Emma's neck checking her pulse rate and reciting it to the operator, along with detailed descriptions of her injuries and the medical attention he'd already performed.

____

Rikki was struggling to keep herself under control, the urge to run towards the sea to swim and try to be of some help was almost overpowering her when she caught the sound of a motor heading their way. Cleo's head jerked up from her hands, and she didn't appear to be crying anymore.  
"Let's go!" Rikki said jumping up heading towards the seafront, as Zane appeared from around the bend pulling up and dragging the boat up as far as he could manage so they could jump aboard without getting wet.

----

Lewis saw the boat pull up on the beach as the ambulance stopped at the top of the beach, two groups of people ran towards him.  
"Is she awake?" Cleo yelped as she reached Lewis's embrace.  
"No." He replied simply kissing the top of her head and then watching nervously as the paramedics checked Emma's vitals.  
"What happened, where did you find her?" A female paramedic asked Lewis holding a note book out to jot notes.  
"I was fishing out on Philli beach and the storm just hit so I thought I'd wait it out in the fishing hut there, I mean...I didn't want to get over turned, we've all heard about the sharks! So, after a while I drifted off and when I went outside the storm had stopped and Emma was washed up on the beach! I couldn't get any signal so I patched her up with what I could and brought her back in my boat, and then I called you when my signal was back." Lewis finished, his ears burning red and hand tightly squeezing Cleo's.  
The paramedic asked a few medical questions and then turned as her team mates moved Emma onto a stretcher and began to move up the beach. Rikki placed a hand on Lewis's shoulder and squeezed gently before following Emma towards the ambulance, Zane at her side.  
Cleo kissed Lewis who stood frozen to the spot, in shock at the fluent and believable lie he had just told.


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital, Rikki, Zane, Cleo and Lewis all sat in silence waiting for news. A few moments of chaos followed as Emma's family arrived and interrogated Lewis for answers and news which he couldn't give them. Eventually a doctor emerged from a door pulling down a mask, and the air grew tight as he moved towards them.  
"She suffered internal bleeding, we took her straight to surgery and we've managed to stop it but she's not out of danger just yet. She's got four breaks to her lower left leg and five breaks in her right leg as well as a fractured pelvis. We've had to insert pins in the right leg which is severely broken. It'll be a fairly lengthy recovery process. "

---

Rikki sat at home alone. Her father had decided to move in with his girlfriend and leave Rikki with the house, and she told herself this didn't matter, she earned enough from work to afford the cheap rent and she preferred to be alone anyway.  
After eating she decided to have a beer and a cigarette in the sun, this always cheered her up and made her feel happier with the fucked up world around her. After an hour outside and another ten beers, she smiled to herself whilst killing a flower with the clench of a fist.  
"This is the life." She whispered out loud and taking another swig from her bottle as her phone began to vibrate against the table top next to her.  
"Hello, what...she's awake? I'll be there as soon as I can." She replied to Cleo's hurried voice on the other end of the phone.  
Rikki jumped up and swayed on her feet but stumbled forwards towards the house. 'Maybe the scooter isn't a good idea'; she thought to herself.

___

Cleo stood at the door of the hospital waiting for Lewis and Rikki to arrive, the day was warm but pleasant and a slight breeze made her feel on top of the world. Her friend was awake.  
Lewis was at work when she had called so she had left him a message but wasn't sure whether he'd have received it yet but she thought she'd wait anyway, at least until Rikki came. She turned as she heard a voice yelling from around the corner, it was Rikki.  
"Just get the fuck out of my face!" She yelled pushing a boy away from her glaring after him until he hurried out of sight.  
"What was that about?" Cleo asked looking at Rikki in shock.  
"He nearly knocked me over!" She replied, "So she's awake?"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Only a bit...maybe." Rikki admitted looking at Cleo through hazy eyes.  
"It's only two o'clock, why are you drinking at this time? Don't you have work tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Can we go and see her now then?" Rikki replied happily avoiding the questions. Cleo nodded and led the way towards Emma's room confused.  
Her friends swooped around her bed side, her legs were strapped up in various contraptions and bandages and her face was slightly bruised and swollen but she was awake and smiling as they entered.

"How are you feeling?" Cleo asked leaning towards Emma looking at the bruises on her face whilst Rikki prodded at the various tubes and machines curiously.  
"I've been better."

"Are you drunk Rikki?" Emma asked after a while of chatting.  
"No I'm just happy! I should really be going though. I'll come and see you tomorrow." Rikki stood up to leave, she was sobering and she didn't really feel like being interrogated.  
"Ok, bye Rikki." Emma said sighing.  
As walked into the warm outside air she heard Cleo calling her name, without turning round she stopped on the spot and waited for her friend to catch up.  
"Are you ok?" Cleo asked as soon as she drew level.  
"What do you mean?" Rikki began turning around to face Cleo but beginning to walk backwards at the same time.  
"Drinking this early in the day, then lying about being drunk to Emma...you're still wasted now Rikki, and you don't stay wasted off a few beers for hours!"  
"What's your point?"  
"Is there something wrong? Have you and your dad had a falling out or something? You can always stay at mine if you need to."  
"That's really not necessary Cleo, I'm fine."  
Rikki turned and walked off quickly to avoid anymore questions...she could do with another beer.

_______

Reviews would be very useful, at least to encourage me to keep writing this! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't mean anything by it Cleo...all I mean is-that-you-your not-well- you're- you're in touch with your emotions! It's a good thing, there's nothing wrong with crying!" Lewis stuttered as the tears welled up in Cleo's angry eyes.  
"I just cry when I feel any kind of emotion! It doesn't make me sensitive!"  
"Cleo you're crying now!" He added unhelpfully.  
"I know that Lewis!" Cleo half shouted quickly wiping her tears on her sleeve. "It's because I'm angry! I cry when I get mad, I cry when I get upset or when I'm happy or any kind of emotion...I can't help it!"  
Lewis attempted to hug Cleo but she shrugged away from him and stalked off to see Rikki.

_____

Rikki had missed work...again. Her head was pounding as she sat and smoked a cigarette, sunglasses covering her dark rimmed eyes and protecting them from the light which made her head ache more.  
"Hey Rikki" Cleo said in a morbid tone, "No work today?"  
"No."  
Cleo sat next to Rikki and examined the glasses she wore and the unusually pasty skin.  
"So what's up?" Rikki asked without moving, eyes closed beneath the dark lenses.  
"Lewis thinks I'm too sensitive."  
Rikki almost laughed but she was worried that her stomach wouldn't handle it so forced herself to keep a straight face.  
"Oh right."  
"Do you think I'm too sensitive?"  
"I suppose sometimes."  
"Oh."  
"Are you upset?"  
"No." She lied.  
"Good."  
Cleo stood up and made a move towards the house.  
"Where are you going?" Rikki snapped sitting bolt upright.  
"Bathroom...?" Cleo replied, raising one of her eyebrows in confusion.  
"Oh, ok." Rikki relaxed slightly moving back into her chair but kept her eyes fixed on the door until Cleo reappeared.  
"Where's your dad?" She asked.  
"Away."

______

Cleo had left after the conversation had completely dried up and Rikki had started knocking back the beers again.  
Zane arrived as Rikki had reached half way down a bottle of whiskey and sat staring out of the window towards the boats on the water, feeling sorry for herself. There was a cool breeze out which suddenly blew against her back and made her turn as Zane let himself in through the front door.

"Don't you knock?" Rikki spat.  
"Don't you ever call?" Zane retorted angrily, noticing the bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Drinking again?" He added.  
"So what if I am, it makes me happy, it makes me feel nothing and that's better than what I do feel." Rikki replied and stopped reciting it back to herself in her head to check it made sense and once she was sure it did, glared at Zane waiting for a reply.  
"So you're just going to sit around and feel sorry for yourself?"  
"Sounds like a good plan to me!"  
"Oh turn the record over Rikki! Why are you feeling sorry for yourself now? What's happened to you? I thought that day on the beach...we...we made headway, we'd come to a conclusion that we'd never let you down and you could trust us!"  
"Maybe I changed my mind."  
"I'm getting sick of this Rikki!"  
"Leave me then!" She yelled and slugged another long drink from the bottle in her hand.  
"Rikki, can you just stop!" Zane shouted, whilst darting towards her and pulling the whiskey out of her hand and holding it behind his back, but as soon as he'd done this he quickly realised his mistake.  
Rikki's eyes were dark as the tap across the room burst and began spraying boiling water and the kettle flew off the worktop and smashed loudly and the room became noticeably hotter.  
"How dare you." Rikki almost growled at Zane and made a grasp for the bottle.  
"Just stop drinking today please, we'll watch a movie or something or talk! Please Rikki!" Zane could feel sweat pouring from his forehead as the temperature continued to increase.  
"You don't have the right to tell me what to do!" Rikki screamed running at Zane grasping for the bottle again, but this time Zane automatically swung his fist up and hit her square in the face. Falling hard to the ground Rikki put her hand to her nose which was split on the bridge and looked at the fresh blood on her fingers.  
She got to her feet fists clenched, "Fuck you. It's over, stay the hell away from me." She spat and turned heading towards the door wrenching it open angrily.  
"Rikki! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Zane rushed after her but the door slammed in his face and by the time he had pulled it open again she'd disappeared into the darkness.

_____

Cleo heard a knock on the front door, after pausing for a moment and still hearing the regular snores of her Dad from the room next door she slipped out of her bedroom and headed down the corridor. After listening briefly at Kym's door and hearing nothing but silence she made her way down the stairs and slowly unlocked the door. Rikki stood, blood pouring down her face along with streams of tears. Cleo gasped as she pulled the door wide and pulled Rikki into a hug. She'd never seen Rikki cry like this, something was wrong, she'd smelt the alcohol as soon as she'd opened the door but couldn't ever turn away her friend.  
After a minute or two Rikki and Cleo moved towards the steps as Cleo went to get tissues and an only slightly damp cloth. They sat on the porch with the light on as Cleo dabbed at the split on the bridge of Rikki's nose and attempted to clean the blood away but without getting her wet.  
"I'm sorry." Rikki whispered.  
"What's going on Rikki?"

Rikki bit her lip and felt hot tears burning in her eyes. "Everything's messed up...my dad's left me, my mothers dead, me and Zane are over and Emma's in the hospital and I'm just here and I don't know how to make everything better."  
Cleo looked at Rikki for a second, attempting to take all this information in.  
"Your dads left?"  
"We got a phone call about my mother last week, she was found dead at her apartment. After that my dad just went psycho and said he didn't want to be alone forever. So he's moved in with his girlfriend and left me with the house."  
Cleo sat listening to the pain in Rikki's voice, it made her stomach clench as it was such an unfamiliar sound.  
"Rikki...why didn't you tell us this was going on?"  
Rikki shrugged and Cleo understood.  
"How did that happen to your face?"  
"I got into an argument with Zane...we're over."  
Rikki shruggled and moved so she was sat with her face pressed against the top of her knees. Cleo felt her anger rising and rising to boiling point but kept her face composed, instead of the usual lump in her throat and the urge to cry she felt tingly and could feel a tightness in her stomach, she'd never felt this kind of anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Rikki opened her eyes and then shut them again quickly as the pain of a hangover poured into her brain, but managed to force herself to roll over and take in her bearings. She was on Cleo's bedroom floor; she lay confused for a few seconds until the night came back to her in flashes and her fingers pressed the swelling on top of her nose and she frowned. She felt embarrassed suddenly remembering how much she'd cried and sat up looking for Cleo but her bed was empty. Easing herself out of the sleeping bag she made her way over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and was shocked by her dramatic looking appearance, her eyes we're blackened underneath, her lip swelled and her nose had a large cut along the bridge.  
"I think it could be broken, you should see a doctor." Cleo's voice said loudly from behind her making her jump.  
"It's fine." Rikki replied and sighed looking at Cleo in the reflection of the mirror, "Look Cleo, I'm really sorry for turning up here so late...or early..." She tried a weak smile but Cleo's face was unusually cold. "I mean...well...thank you!"  
Cleo's face softened. "Rikki, you scared me."  
"I'm really sorry."  
Cleo walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled.  
"Maybe we should go see Emma?"  
Rikki smiled and nodded.

____

Emma was sat in her bed bored, she'd attempted to read a book but her mum had only bought her one she'd already read...twice. After flicking through the TV in her room for less than twenty seconds she'd turned it off.  
"Can't I have a wheel chair or something?" She'd complained to a nurse.  
"Not so soon after surgery honey but you'll be out of that bed in no time!" The nurse had replied and winked which made Emma pull a face of exasperation and look down at her legs. She was sore, and she knew it but she could handle it, this mental torture...this boredom, was worse than any pain she could imagine.  
"Emma?" Cleo whispered and Emma twisted her head towards the door and smiled widely, but the smile soon fell once she set eyes on Rikki's bruised and swelled face. "Were you sleeping?" Cleo asked nervously.  
"No, what happened to you Rikki?" Emma asked shocked.  
"I got into a bit of a fight with Zane, but I'm fine." Rikki insisted. The monitor hooked to Emma's finger recording her heart rate began to beep louder and faster but her face remained the same.  
"Em, it's fine, I'm fine! You need to calm down!"  
A nurse appeared in the doorway quickly and pushed past Cleo and Rikki heading towards Emma.  
"You two need to leave; it's dangerous for her to be too over stimulated."  
Emma panicked at the thought of being alone again. "No! Lisa, I'm fine honestly, I've just been so bored recently I was happy to see them, I'm calming down see!" She begged, and it was true, the bleeping was slowing down and was soon back at a normal rhythm.  
"Ok, but not too long."  
Emma smiled in gratitude at Lisa and then turned back to Rikki and Cleo.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked upset.  
"I didn't want to stress you both out."  
"I love you guys!" Emma blurted.  
"Are you on meds?" Rikki asked laughing.  
"Shh!" Emma said lying back on her pillow.

____

By the time Cleo and Rikki left the hospital they were both happy and went their separate ways, but Cleo had a plan set in her mind. She walked towards the Bennett's giant house and rang the buzzer, Zane's voice sounded through the small speaker on the wall and within seconds she was through the gate and waiting in front of his door. She stood wondering what she should say, should she ask to go inside to talk or maybe start shouting at him. She didn't have to wait long to find out what her body would do, as soon as the door opened her fist hit his face hard and Zane staggered backwards falling into the back of the sofa and disappeared over the other side. Cleo stood for a moment and then shook her hand vigorously as it throbbed suddenly but she remained rooted to the spot.  
"I deserve that." Zane said pulling himself up using the sofa.  
"Yes." Cleo replied through clenched teeth, unable to unlock her jaw. He wiped his nose on his hand and noticed there was blood coming from his nose and raised his eyebrows.  
"If you've come to warn me to stay away from Rikki don't. I'm leaving, there's nothing for me here anymore and I can't risk ever hurting her again."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to stay with my Auntie for a while."  
"Running away when she needs you? You're still a coward." Cleo replied bitterly and turned slamming the door on her way out and headed towards Lewis's leaving Zane stood frozen to the spot, his hand pressed against his still bleeding nostril.

____

Rikki was holding a bottle of whiskey in her hand but this time, she stood over the sink and lent it over about to tip the contents down the plug until a knock at the door interrupted her. She needed to get a grip and sort her head out and staying sober seemed like a better idea. She set the bottle down and went to answer the door. Zane stood on her doorstop, his nose bleeding slightly and blood down his white top.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Cleo punched me."  
Rikki stood gobsmacked and impressed, she couldn't help the sudden burst of laughter.  
"It's nice to hear you laugh again." Zane smiled. "I've got somethin-god your face looks awful!"  
"Thanks."  
"I'm so sorry Rikki."  
"Is that what you came to tell me?"  
"Yes...but I also came to tell you I'm leaving Gold coast...at least for a while."  
Rikki frowned unable exactly how to respond to this statement and moved backwards into the house and sat down on the sofa.  
"When I told you to leave me...I didn't mean...I didn'-"  
"It's nothing to do with you! I just need to sort myself out, I've been thinking about this for a while now."  
Rikki sat in silence and tried to accept this information, she decided to be mature about it, at least until he left.  
"Ok, well I hope that when...if you come back then we can sort this out, but until then, I don't have anything to say."  
"I'll see you Rikki; just remember that I love you so much." Zane said moving over and brushing up against her cheek with his hand and then turned and left, shutting the door gently behind him.  
"I love you too." Rikki said out loud to herself.  
Maybe the bottle of whiskey was a good idea, at least for tonight she decided.


	9. Chapter 9

Rikki found herself stood on the water edge feeling angry and upset; she'd finished the bottle of whiskey but wasn't feeling anything but slight anxiety and anger. She was undecided on what to do with her night and stood breathing deeply. Everything she'd felt so unsure of, had in fact collapsed around her. She thought of her mother and the last time she'd seen her, and how up until two weeks ago she'd not seen her in years. She was barely recognisable, her skin wrapped so tightly around her bones she looked skeletal and her eyes sunken with dark rims she looked on deaths door. Rikki stood, wondering why she didn't help her. How could she put her own bitterness at being abandoned before helping her mother who was alone and suffering? Rikki felt all these thoughts spinning round and round in her head, and she felt the familiar feeling of self hatred rising up in her chest. A scream erupted from her and echoed across the water and she felt herself fall to her knees sobbing in anger. She cried for a long time, until there were no more tears. Eventually she stood up attemptin to compose herself, the cry had made her feel unusually sober minded and his made her depressed. She headed to the off license to fix this problem.

_____

"You hit him?" Lewis said choking on his drink and beginning to laugh loudly.  
"Yeah..." Cleo answered feeling her cheeks flush.  
"That's amazing! Well done, I completely take back what I said before, your emotions are perfect! You're perfect!" He leant over and kissed her and she kissed back.

_____

Rikki had found her way into a bar; she was drunk and had a circle of men attempting to talk to her over the loud roar of the music around them.  
"Out of the way!" A voice yelled as a young man with dark hair pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed onto Rikki's arm pulling her out through the men and towards a booth across the bar. It was Nate. He turned her to face him, holding onto her arms and examining her face.  
"Are you alright?" He asked Rikki who shrugged and Nate pulled her towards him into a tight hug.  
She was confused at why Nate was being nice to her, but she didn't care, she was just glad that someone was.  
He walked with her outside and it soon became apparent he wasn't sober himself. They both sat down on the steps of the fire escape, lighting cigarettes and drinking beers, and spilling their life stories to each other.  
"My mum left when I was twelve," Nate said looking angry, "I just sort of took my opinion of women from my dad after that, he's stayed bitter, but over the past couple of years I've grown up, it's just hard to get out of old habbits. I'm how I am because it keeps people from hurting."  
Rikki nodded and placed her hand on Nate's shoulder, and she knew they had a lot in common.  
With no warning their faces were only an inch apart and they kissed. A long and passionate kiss that seemed to take them both by surprise, and when they pulled away from each other they stared at each other for a long time.

____

In the morning Rikki woke to a pair of arms around her bare shoulders and it confused her...but only for a few seconds and then her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to look at Nate lying next to her. Her hangover didn't matter as she eased her way out of his hold and looked for clothing. Pulling on some joggers, a bra and t-shirt and then her dressing gown, she crept towards the kitchen to put the kettle on with lots and lots of caffeine in mind.  
"Hi." A voice behind her said and she span around to see Nate, pulling his t-shirt over his head and his eyes darting around for his shoes. "I should be going."  
"You can have a coffee if you want?" Rikki asked but she desperately hoped he'd say no, the awkward tension was already filling the room.  
"I've...I've got to get to work...I'm already an hour late."  
Rikki stirred her coffee and blew it before taking a long, boiling gulp and walking with Nate towards the door. Pulling it open, Cleo stood on the door stop arm outstretched and ready to knock. Her face went from a smile looking at Rikki and then a slight frown and then her mouth hung open as Nate nodded to her and moved past her out of the door.  
"See you later Rikki." He called turning around and waving awkwardly.  
"Have a good one." Rikki replied and then faced Cleo whose mouth was still hung open. "You should be careful of flies." Cleo looked confused and then understood closing her mouth and staring at Rikki shocked.  
Rikki took an intake of breath as if to explain but blinked a few times, turned and exhaled walking back to her coffee.  
"Why was Nate here?" Cleo almost shrieked with overwhelming excitement and disbelief.  
"We got talking last night, and he saved me from a group of creeps."  
"Oh my god..." Cleo said as it hit her, "You slept with Nate, didn't you!"  
Rikki closed her eyes and frowned slightly and then nodded as the urge to laugh almost overpowered her, but she wasn't sure she'd have the energy as the hangover which she had been ignoring was now in full swing.  
"Rikki!" Cleo shrieked again.  
"Can you stop the screaming please, and don't say anything!" Rikki said quietly rubbing her temples.  
Cleo didn't say anything else, but when they both made eye contact they both couldn't help laughing loudly.  
"God, I've got to get a grip." Rikki said after the laughing finally subsided.

____

_Next chapter will have Emma in it, for those of you who are wondering where she is.  
Reviews again, would be really nice to keep me motivated to write more chapters. (I'm writing my own stuff at the same time y'see) Also, suggestions for a name would be very very helpful, cheers! x  
Ps. For all of you who've already reviewed, you really put a smile on my face with your nice comments so thank you! _  
(A) (E)


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up. Today they were letting her go home, back to her parents' house, and back to civilisation. Lisa walked into the room and looked at her through smiling eyes;  
"You all set?"  
"I've been ready to leave all week!" Emma replied happily, running her hand through her hair she looked at the wheel chair next to her bed which was going to be her means of transport for the next few weeks.  
"Let's get you sorted then." Lisa helped Emma into her wheelchair, flustering and mothering all the while. Lisa had two daughters at home, both younger than Emma and the fussing came naturally.  
Emma's mother rounded the corner and was nearly knocked over as Emma whizzed around.  
"Slow down Em! I'm glad you're out of that bed finally but take it easy!" She said.  
"Let's go home." Emma replied.  
"You'll need to come back to get a check up on your legs in a week, and maybe look into a time frame for when you can have your cast taken off and then different types of physiotherapy. And of course," Lisa said tears brimming, "to come and visit me!"  
"Of course!" Emma replied smiling happily.

__________________

Rikki didn't feel anything. The only time she felt like she had emotions was when she was drunk, and her stomach felt too fragile for early morning drinking today. She chose instead to sit in the shade of a large tree by the water's edge and relax, and smoke the last of her tobacco. Cigarette pursed in her lips, she moved onto her stomach and leaned dangerously close to the water looking at her own reflection. Her sunglasses hid her always tired eyes, and managed to keep her face from looking too gaunt. She dropped her cigarette tab onto the still water and listened to it hiss, watching it simmer then be carried away from her in the slight current. A shadow fell across her and she rolled over and sat looking up at Nate.

"Hi there." He said grinning down at her.  
"You got a cigarette?" She asked him,  
"What? Yeh...it's my last box I'm quitting again on Monday!" Nate smiled passing the cigarette to Rikki who took.  
"I'm just heading to the bottle shop, wanna come?" He leant down and lit her cigarette.  
"I'm going for a swim actually..." Rikki replied, and Nate looked instantly disheartened. "But how about I give you a text after, where you headed?"  
"Some guys from footie are having a party to celebrate the win yesterday."  
"Right-o, I'll give you a text and I'll meet you there. I'm up for a party."

__________________

"Rikki slept with Nate!" Emma yelled and Cleo held a finger to her lips.  
"Not so loud!" Cleo squealed back and staring around.  
"Nice to see you can keep a secret for more than five minutes Cleo." Rikki said in cold voice. Cleo and Emma both jumped as Rikki popped her head up from the water on the peer.  
"Not drunk today?" Emma replied jumping to Cleo's defence. Rikki frowned, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
"Funny." She snapped, but her face relaxed as she surveyed Emma in her wheelchair. "How are you?"  
"I'm ok." Emma replied and then looking at Cleo who was biting her lip nervously. "Rikki listen, do you want to come to mine tonight?"  
"I'm going to a party with Nate; you guys can come if you want."  
Cleo and Emma raised their eyebrows at this odd reply. "I-I'll give you a call, I've got to get back and check in with my mum."  
Rikki nodded, smiled slightly and then submerged into the water again.  
"I'm going to ring Zane, she's out of control." Emma whispered to Cleo.

__________________

Zane hung up the phone and threw it at the wall smashing it. He felt hot tears running down his face but wiped them away his jaw clenched tightly, and struggled to keep his breathing even. Grabbing his car keys he stormed towards his car, Emma's words ringing in his ears.

__________________

Rikki sat on a chair on the balcony looking down on the party raging below her. She thought about her life as she drank her beer and smoked another cigarette, and knew things were out of control. When she thought of Zane she felt her stomach clench with guilt. She picked up her phone and decided to ring him, she'd tell him everything and she'd take the consequences. His phone jumped straight to answer phone. She rang Emma.  
"Hey Em, I'm sorry about earlier. Are you coming to this party?"  
"Cleo and Lewis are going down because his brother's doing the music but I'm not feeling up to it."  
"I can't get in contact with Zane, and I need to speak to him."  
"About what?" Emma asked, biting her lip.  
"I'm going to tell him about me and Zane, it was a mistake."  
"Rikki...I already told him."  
Rikki froze, the bottle in her hand falling to the ground and smashing. She hung up the phone quickly, a lump rising in her throat.  
She stood up and lent down to get her bag, cutting her fingers on the broken glass. Tears were welling in her eyes, but she held them back and ran down the stairs to try and find Nate.

__________________

Zane dragged Nate into the street behind the party.  
"You slept with Rikki." Zane said. It was not a question.  
"Zane, mate, I don't remember. We were both upset, and drinking, next thing I know I'm waking up at her place." Nate replied quietly.  
"You know how much I love her...how much I loved her." He corrected frowning.  
"You're going to throw it away because of one stupid night?"  
"I don't know. No, I mean...how can I even go back after what you both did?" With this Zane lost control, clenching his fists as tight as he could and hit Nate in the face who staggered backwards.  
"Zane please just listen to me." Nate pleaded.  
Zane swung his fists again and again until Nate lay gasping at his feet.  
"Zane what are you doing?" Rikki yelled appearing in the street.  
"Don't talk to me." He said looking at her coldly.  
She approached him and stood awkwardly to his left.  
"I'm sorry." Rikki said, she no longer had tears in her eyes but the pain in her voice made Zane turn to face her.  
"Is that all you want to say?"  
Rikki looked at the floor and then back into Zane's red and sweating face. "I told you I always hurt people Zane."  
Zane looked from Nate who was still panting on the floor and Rikki who was staring up at him trying to read his expression.  
"I'll see you." He said in a dead sort of tone and walked over to his car, then drove away into the darkness.

___________

_It's been a while, and since I didn't want anyone to die (rebel16 :) __) I thought I'd better put something up. I've been writing some other stuff you see so this one got pushed the back of the queue. Hopefully Rikki will snap out of his depression soon, ahy? Reviews would be useful, and any ideas on what you'd like to happen in the story would be appreciated. (A)(E) x_


	11. Chapter 11

Rikki sat down on the curb and pulled out a cigarette lighting it and taking a long harsh drag. Nate finally struggled to his feet and limped over sitting on the curb next to her, and she handed him her lit cigarette. He looked a real mess, his nose and mouth was bleeding and both his eyes were puffing up but he took the cigarette thankfully.  
"Are you ok?" Rikki asked her voice emotionless.  
"You need to talk to him." Nate said thickly.  
Rikki turned to look at him, examining his face. "You need to go to hospital. I think you need stitches or glue or something."  
"It's fine. I deserve it."  
"Do you want me to get someone?" Rikki asked him standing up and looking over her shoulder towards the party.  
"It's fine." He repeated.  
"Stop saying that."  
"Ok." Nate replied wiping some of the blood which was dripping from his face and not looking at her. Rikki stood awkwardly for a few moments when the silence was interrupted.  
"Rikki, is that you?" Cleo's voice rang out.  
"It's me." She said turning around to face Cleo who was quickly followed out of the gate by Lewis, they both surveyed the situation cautiously.  
"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Lewis asked looking at Nate's startling appearance.  
"No, I was just leaving." Nate answered before Rikki could respond.  
"You need to go to hospital." Rikki said again as he stood up.  
"Have a good one." He replied and walked away down the street.  
Cleo walked over to Rikki who stood rooted to the spot watching him walk away.  
"Rikki?" Cleo said tentatively.  
Rikki turned to face them, and burst into tears. Cleo's eyes widened and then rushed forward to wrap her arms around her friend.  
"I need help." She sobbed as Cleo and Lewis's eyes met with the same mixed look of shock and worry on both their faces.

____________

"Do you think she needs a doctor or something?" Cleo whispered to Lewis whilst tucking a blanket around a sleeping Rikki, who had passed out on the sofa five minutes after getting back to her house.  
"Physically no," Lewis replied cleaning up the glass from Rikki's limp hand, "But mentally, I'm not sure. I think she's having some sort of mental breakdown, and after tonight's events, well...it could be the only thing that will help."  
"She won't go into any kind of psych ward or anything. You know how stubborn she is, and she's especially stubborn at the moment." Cleo replied. "I think we should stay here tonight."  
Lewis nodded and went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water, placing it on the coffee table within Rikki's reach.

____________

Rikki opened her eyes and saw Cleo sat looking at her worried. She sat up quickly, and then held a hand to her head as she felt pain shoot through her temple. She squinted at Cleo through sleepy eyes.  
"Have you been here all night?" She asked.  
Cleo nodded. "What happened last night Rikki? To Nate I mean."  
"Emma told Zane what we did, and Zane came down and shit out of him," Rikki said her voice was horse and her throat sore. She put her hand up massaging her glands on her throat.  
"Did he hurt you?" She asked passing the glass of water which Rikki took gratefully, taking a huge swig.  
"No, he hates me though..." She replied, "I don't blame him!" She said quickly as Cleo opened her mouth to respond.  
"My heads all over the place right now and I don't know what to say. Nate was there and Zane wasn't, and that's all there is to the whole thing. I needed a distraction to keep myself from completely falling apart, and he was there." She looked at Cleo's face, who's expression was hard to read.  
"You need to talk to Zane." She said.  
"He doesn't want to talk to me, he's probably back at his Auntie's house by now."  
"You don't know that for sure, it's worth a try." Cleo shrugged.  
"Ok, maybe I'll go later when I don't feel like my brain's coming out of my ears."  
Cleo smiled, and for the first time she felt like Rikki was back.

______________

Rikki and Cleo left the house at around midday to meet Emma and take a walk along the peer and have a talk, just the three of them.  
"It's been so long since we've done this." Cleo said looking at her two friends fondly, and playing on the crutches that they had brought along for Emma to help her in and out of her chair.  
Rikki smiled and nodded and put her arm around Cleo's shoulder pulling her into a hug almost pulling her over.  
"Thanks for last night Cleo," Rikki said smiling.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Rikki?" Cleo replied laughing.  
Emma stopped in her chair for a second and the other two stopped and turned to face her.  
"Rikki listen, I'm really so-"She began but Rikki cut across her.  
"Emma, you really don't need to apologise. I honestly don't blame you." She said with nothing but truth in her voice and grinned.  
Emma looked stunned for a second, smiled and then said,  
"Pass me my crutches will you."  
"Emma, what are you doing?" Rikki hissed, as Emma pulled herself up and began to take a few slow steps around.  
"Just trust me, it'll work!"  
Cleo and Rikki looked at each other and stood for a few second watching Emma hobbling along the wooden deck towards the water edge. Emma stood where the decking ended and threw her crutches either side of her.  
"Emma don't!" Rikki and Cleo cried in unison rushing towards her. Emma fell forwards into a dive breaking the surface of the water in a smooth splash. Standing on the edge of the peer Rikki and Cleo scanned the surface looking for Emma and after a few agonising seconds of nothing; a face immerged from the depths. The expression was half between a wince and a smile. Tears were rolling down Emma's wet cheeks.  
"Are you ok? Do you need me to come in?"Rikki asked worried.  
"No, I'm fine...I'm just so happy!"  
Cleo was crying too "It's been so long since we've all been together like this!" She said again.  
Rikki grinned, "Not quite!" With this she grabbed Cleo's hand and jumped into the water, dragging Cleo in with her.  
As they swam through the water, Cleo and Rikki held Emma's arms and pulled her along with them towards Mako.

________________  
_  
Will Zane forgive Rikki's betrayal? Will Rikki forgive Zane's abandonment? Will Rikki be able to stay on the straight and narrow? Only I know, and you'll just have to wait. Mwhaha! Review's and further ideas and opinions on the matters as always would be very nice. I don't think I'll ask for a specific amount of reviews before I put another chapter up, that's not my style but they would still be appreciated. (It might speed the process of updating up though... ;) ) (A)(E) x ps. sorry for the mistake of putting Zane instead of Nate in Chapter 10 at one point, I'm not sure if there's anyway to correct that without having to upload it again and that seems such a faff when you know what I meant._


	12. Chapter 12

Rikki walked to the Bennett residence the next day, but only after much prompting from Emma and Cleo. She still wasn't sure whether it was a good idea but suddenly found herself in front of the buzzer and pressed it automatically like she'd done so many times.  
"Hello Bennett Residence." A snappy voice answered.  
"I'm wondering if I could please speak to Zane Bennett please." Rikki said shyly.  
"Whom should I say is calling?"  
"Cleo Setori," Rikki lied quickly, and only had to wait a few seconds until the gate unlocked allowing her to slip through and towards the front door.  
She knocked loudly on the door and took a deep breath. Zane appeared behind the door and stared at her for a few seconds, "You lied."  
"I didn't think you'd let me in."  
"You're good at this lying thing aren't you!" He replied hotly, his temper getting the better of him.  
"I didn't lie to you!" Rikki replied frowning slightly, "I tried to ring you to tell you. To tell I love you, and it was a mistake but it went straight to your answer phone!"  
"See Rikki, I'd like to believe that but you seem such a natural at lying to me." He replied almost shouting.  
"Zane, what are you shouting about?" Zane's fathers voice boomed down the stairs.  
"Nothing!" Zane yelled back, and then moved forwards towards Rikki who took a few steps backwards. He closed the door and sat down on the doorstep and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered one to Rikki who took it slowly, unsure of his temper.  
She lit hers and passed the lighter to him who took it with a slight nod and lit his own cigarette.  
"So," She said awkwardly fidgeting on the spot and pulling at a bit of cotton which was fraying on her t-shirt.  
He suddenly looked straight up at her, and held out his hand which she took gently and he pulled her down onto the step next to him.  
"You apologised to me the other night." He said in a low voice.  
"I did."  
"Did you mean it?" He said in the same monotonous tone.  
"Of course I did!" Rikki said, her voice suddenly high pitched and sounding much more like Cleo.  
Zane smiled, but only for a second. Rikki toked her cigarette hurriedly feeling nervous and awkward again.  
"When you left Zane, I felt numb. I didn't feel like there was any way to move forward with my life. After we had that fight, when I got accidently hurt," She put emphasis on accidently for his benefit and pressed on, "I was stood over the sink about to pour all the alcohol in my house away and focus on us. Then you said you were leaving." She stopped and felt her eyes burn with hot tears and turned her head away from him breathing deeply, lip trembling slightly.  
"I'm sorry I left you." Zane said, tears falling from his eyes. "I didn't know what else to do, and I thought if I stuck around you'd just get worse. We both messed this up didn't we?"  
"It doesn't have to end. I don't blame you for leaving."  
"Emma told me about your parents," Zane said tentatively. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know." Rikki admitted slowly, "I suppose I didn't want you feeling sorry for me."  
"You're such a idiot," Zane laughed, and Rikki gasped and then laughed punching him playfully on the arm.  
"I missed you." Zane said suddenly.  
"I missed you too." She said blushing.  
"Do you think we can give it another go, or will it go to shit? I mean, once things are broken they are never really the same."  
"I don't think I want it to be the same." Rikki said quickly, "It wasn't exactly great towards the end, and I know I was to blame for that, but right now I'm feeling more positive about this."  
They both looked at each other, and then before they knew it they were kissing more passionately than they had done in months.  
"I really have missed you." Zane murmured at her whilst they sat with their foreheads pressed together, hands on the back of each other's necks.

__________

"So you two are back together now?" Emma asked Rikki and Zane when they came to sit down at the table outside the bar near the beach.  
"Yeah, we're giving it another go." Zane replied.  
"On the condition I speak to someone about things." Rikki said, embarrassed.  
"What about Nate?" Cleo asked suddenly, and Zane's jaw clenched.  
"I think it would be better if I didn't speak to him for a while." He replied in a near growl and Rikki shot a warning look at Cleo.

__________

Rikki and Zane walked along the water's edge back towards Rikki's house, they both felt on top of the world again.  
"Will this last?" Rikki asked Zane almost sadly.  
"What do you mean? This feeling?" Zane replied.  
"I've not felt this happy in months." Rikki answered pulling free of Zane's hand and jumping in front of him to block his way with a kiss.  
"I hope so, but we'll work through anything."

__________________

_Will Rikki's sudden happiness last? Give me your feedback and possible story lines. I'm writing so many different things at the moment and I'm getting a bit overwhelmed with the amount of story lines I have going on! I'll update when I can, (A)(E) x_


End file.
